Ranma Rebooted
by spok4
Summary: A misunderstanding lands Ranma in another world.
1. My Life

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Ranma ½. This is just for Fun and Free.

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Reboot. This is just for Fun and Free.

Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. This is for Entertainment Only.

_Ranma Rebooted_

**Prologue:**

Ranma Saotome has had anything but a normal life. Trained to be a master of The Any Thing Goes style of martial arts he has been on many adventures. He has traveled all over Japan and China with his Father training and avoiding real responsibilities. This all changed a few years ago when his father took him back to Japan to met an old friend named Soun Tendo. Ranma's father had engaged him to one of Soun's daughters but that created many problems. Ranma was raised to think females where inferior but was cursed to become one when splashed with cold water. He thought he was a Man among Men engaged to Akane Tendo who hated men of all types except her father. This Created many strange moments in their relationship over two to three years, Ranma defeated many foes included the Phoenix King in China. But the story Begins six months after a failed wedding attempt.

**Chapter One: My Life**

Ranma Saotome the champion of china, the Protector of Japan, and the winner of woman's hearts everywhere finds himself in yet another complicated situation.

"O man Not good" said ranma as he bounced from roof top to roof top trying to avoid the person chasing him.

"Get back here Ranma, grrr" growled Akane as she jumped behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt my Ranma Honey" yelled Ukyo as she chases Akane with the giant spatula at the ready.

"Crazy girls no chase husband" called back Shampoo following closely behind Ukyo.

"Quake" squawked Mousse.

"Ranma DIE!!!" Yelled Ryoga running underneath Mousse.

"Fowl Demon, Betrayer of woman's hearts, I shall avenge them" said Tatewaki Kuno as he trailed behind Ryoga.

'How did I get in this mess' though ranma as he took a glance back to make sure he was still ahead of the others.

*flash back – Earlier that morning*

Ranma was just rolling out of bed fixing to get ready for her morning sparing lesson with her father. She reached over her head and bent over curving her back as she touched the floor with both her hands. Ranma stood up strait and stretch side to side to work out the kinks in her system as she thought out a few things.

'It's been six months since the wedding debacle and life has started to return to some normalcy or as normal as it is for my life' she thought to herself as she made her way to the mirror next to her futon.

'Darn it' she thought as she stared at a short red head female. She had forgotten that the hot water heater is broke and can't be fixed right now due to funds and she was not able to change back to her Manly self after a cold shower.

Ranma quickly put on some cloths and opened her bedroom window. "You ready boy?" was the first thing she heard as a fist grabbed her and pulled her out the window and slung her toward the pond in the back yard.

"What are you thinking old man" yelled the red head.

"I think you're getting soft" stated Genma.

Right after Genma finished his statement a splash could be heard as Ranma threw water at her father.

"Grrr" growled Panda Genma.

"I am going to a public bath to prepare for school old man. And don't try anything because you are no match for me" Said Ranma as she strutted off out of the front of the Tendo resident.

Genma just stood there 'The boy is right, I don't stand a chance' thinking as he turned and made his way back into the house.

For once Ranma had an uneventful trip to the bath house so she could become a he. She had to enter the female side of the bath house since the tenet would not allow her to enter the male side.

'How am I going to do this without looking like a pervert' she thought to herself while looking around at the full bath house.

"THERE HE IS" came a scream from the other end of the bath.

"Yahoo, what a day" came a familiar voice.

Ranma bowed her head and tighten her robe and made her way to the back of the bath where she saw what she did not wish to see. Happosai was running away from some familiar females as he waved a few towels over his head. Ranma blushed as just about every female martial artist he knows was chasing Happosai and thy all where just wearing towels.

Ranma stepped forward and side kicked the old man right in the face sending him skidding across the water.

"PERVERT" yelled Akane holding one hand over herself and the other holding a glowing mallet.

"But I …" ranma tried to say before she was punted through the wall and into the men's side of the baths.

The men in the bath looked on as a red head girl flew throw a wall and landed in front of them in the water, but a black haired boy rose up out of the water.

"You have interfered with me for the last time" yelled Happosai as he stepped through the whole and floated on a piece of ruble.

Ranma could see Akane's aura and Happosais aura and they both struck with energy attacks where he was floating.

Ranma flew through the window holding as many of the men he could as people ran for their lives when the bath went up into a ball of flames.

'Why don't anyone ever listen to me' ranma thought as he grabbed some cloths that just happen to be laying on the ground near him.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE" came a boisterous sounds as ranma stood up from the ruble after putting on the cloths.

Ranma turned to face Ryoga but saw everyone glaring at him. He turned to run "It's Not My Fault".

*Back to the present*

Ranma continued to jump rooftops as he could hear Akane yell "PERVERT, How could I have every loved a pervert like you."

Ranma took a sharp right just to run right into Happosai with a terrible grin on his face "I will teach you to hit your master" he said as he held a small round tan ball with a fuse on top. Ranma jump over his head as he threw the bomb toward his direction but landed in front of the others instead.

Ranma landed in an ally way as debris fell all around him "Not good not good at all" he said out loud. He took off back down the alley when he heard maniacal laughter in the air "Not her to" he said.

Ranma ducked into a local business, one he never enters and knew no one would think of looking here. Ranma looked all around the strange machines he was walking between "What is a Pac Man and how could it be useful" he said out loud.

"Ranma what brings you here" said Nabiki standing in front of one of the arcade games.

"Being chased" is all he could say.

"There you are" is all the warning he had when he turned and saw the door filled with people and a ball of fire headed in his direction. Ranma jumped at Nabiki and cover here as all he could see was a bright light.

*several minutes later*

Ranma sired and looked up to see that he was in a hallway.

A voice from somewhere could be heard "…under my complete control your probably looking forward to one of my speeches"

Ranma rubbed his head and looked to see Nabki starting to move.

" .. there is no grand scheme here, this is about revenge" could be heard on loud speakers.

"What is going on?" Nabki asked and she rubbed the bump on her fore head.

" …as its time for me to follow my function. Prepare yourselves for the Hunt." Came the voice.

"Hunt? What is that Saotome? And What are you wearing?" Nabki said as she stared at Ranma.

* * *

Well I hope you like it. This might seem rushed since I am just trying to set up the beginning.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Ranma ½. This is just for Fun and Free.

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Reboot. This is just for Fun and Free.

Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. This is for Entertainment Only.

_Ranma Rebooted_

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Nabiki rubbed her head as she looked around to gather where she was. What she saw was a highly polished hall way made out of some kind of metal painted in a light blue. The hall was bright allowing her to see no one else was there except Ranma. Ranma Stirred and she looked down and noticed something not right about the young man.

"Gasp" said Nabiki as she took in what she saw.

Ranma shook his head and said "What is it?" as he looked up at Nabiki and his mouth hung open when he saw her.

Nabiki pointed at ranma "You, Your …" she started to say as she noticed her hand. She opened her and looked at it to see that her skin had taken on a blue metallic look. She looked down at her body and Noticed that her figure took on a more defined look. She was in good shape but she now looked like a Barbie Doll. He cut off shorts and T-shirt was replaced with a black jump suit with a belt.

Ranma looked at her and said "Nabiki is that you?"

She looked at ranma who also has metallic blue skin and was dressed similar except his muscles where more defined and his suit was dark blue instead of black.

"I …. I …. I don't know" she stuttered.

Ranma looked down and noticed his attire and skin "What now? I bet my old man has something to do with this"

"Ranma how can your father have something to do with this, Lets think about it for a moment" she put her hand to her forehead as to be thinking about something.

"Ok you did something"

"Why is it always I who did something" Ranma responded.

"Ok Saotome someone did something that caused the whole wreaking crew to be chasing you this morning."

" well I .."

"We will get to that later" snapped Nabiki "Now stop interrupting me"

"ok"

"Quite" she responded "Ok you came into the arcade, a place I don't think I ever saw you at before"

"Yea what is Nascar"

"grrrr" she growled "As I was saying you busted up into the arcade along with every martial artist in the area and they all shot their special attacks at the same time at the same place."

"And I pushed you down knowing you could not take the hit" said Ranma.

Ignoring him she continued "Now we wake up in this strange looking world wearing strange looking cloths with a strange tint to our skin. Does that just about wrap it up"

"Yep I would say so" he responded.

"I remember hearing a strange voice talking about a hunt or something" she stated as she walked around Ranma to get a better look.

He just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Halt" came a voice as they both turned to see who was talking. Standing in front of them where three strange looking Block people with what could be called guns.

"Who , no What are you?" Nabki said as she looked at the creatures made up of 3 similar blocks piles on top of each other with eyes, arms, legs, and what looks like a speaker for a mouth.

One of them spoke "We are CPU's so identify yourself. Are you sprites or viruses?"

"I am not a soda and I am not sick" returned Ranma.

The CPU's looked quizzically at them.

"I don't think that's what they mean, well I am not sure what they mean actually" said Nibiki. "I am Nabiki Tendo and this is Ranma Saotome and we are humans".

"What is a Human" stated the head CPU as he looked from side to side as the others shrugged.

"Beep Beep" came a sound from the CPU's.

"What was that" said Nabiki.

"Yes Sir I mean Mum" said the head CPU holding what Nibiki could call a cell phone. She heard a voice come from the device.

"Commander I want you to find all the CPU's you can and met me at Hanger 3" came a female voice.

The head CPU saluted the device and put it back to his side "You to come with me"

Ranma looked at the three "I don't think so"

"Then you are a virus then?"

"I don't know what you mean but I have done nothing wrong …" but before he could finish the three fired their guns at him.

Ranma pushed Nabiki to the side then did a flying kick towards the CPUs where he knocked all three of them out fairly easy. He then grabbed Nabiki by the arm and pulled he down the Hall. "What is going on here and what in the world were those things".

"I don't know but I have a feeling that what you did might not have been the wisest of choices." Said Nabiki.

Bob looked over at Matrix after Megabyte finished his speech "Are you ready?"

Matrix Patted his gun and gave a wicked smile "Yes I am"

The both started down the hall when a vid window opened up in front of them.

"Both of you are together, good" came the voice of Dot.

"Yes we are, do you have a plan?" asked Bob.

"I saw we go to the control room and kick some virus bit maps" said Matrix.

Bob looked over to Matrix "He is stronger now and he has control of the control room and this is a time for a plan"

"Excuse me" said Dot.

Both Matrix and Bob looked back at the Vid screen "Now I am calling all CPU's back to the hangers so we can regroup. I want you two to help evacuate the Principle office." The Vid screen went away.

"You heard her let's get the people out of here" stated bob and he took off down the hall.

Dot looked away from the vid screen as it closes "We need to get out of here"

Mouse looked at Dot "I agree let's get with the troops, no idea what Mega Byte is up to"

Mega byte leaned back in the chair and just began to laugh "Let the game begin" as he watched the vid screens as he could see every one runny around when he noticed two new figures running down a hall

"What is this now?" Mega byte wondered out loud as the two new figures ran down a hall way.


	3. Nabiki

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Ranma ½. This is just for Fun and Free.

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Reboot. This is just for Fun and Free.

Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. This is for Entertainment Only.

_Ranma Rebooted_

**Chapter Three: Nabiki**

Nabiki opened her eyes as her alarm sounded showing that it was now five in the morning. She set up in her bed and stretched and yawned loudly. Reaching over she hit the off button turning the alarm off.

Nabiki rubbed her eyes and lowered her legs over the side of the bed.

'It's about time for…' she was thinking when she heard commotion down the hall 'yep its time'.

She stood up out of the bed and grabbed the hand bag with all her bath stuff and a change of clothes that she prepared the night before. She also grabbed her school bag with all of her school books, pens, and paper that she would need for the day. She took both bags and opened her bed room door and waited a few seconds and listened. After not hearing anything in the hall she entered the hall and made her way to the stairs. Without any problems she made it out of the house and started walking toward the public baths.

"psst" came a voice from a alley way not far from the bath house.

Nabikit stopped and turned to look down the alley. She squinted but saw no one or nothing. So she started to walk away.

"Hey" came the voice again.

Nabiki stopped again and nervously looked down the alley to see Hopposi. She sighed "What do you want?"

"I will promise not to enter the baths till you leave if you will answer a question for me" he said with a slight grin on his face.

"What would that be?"

"Is the hot water still off at the dojo?"

Nabiki smirked "Yes it is, it was your fault was it not?"

Hopposi got an evil grin on his face "You better get your bath before the others get here" . He then steeped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Nabiki shrugged and made her way toward the bath House. Nothing strange happened as she bathed and dried herself off. She was a bit worried how empty the place was at this time of the day. But after her bath she decided to waste some time at the video arcade before the bell.

Again she had an uneventful trip to the arcade. She thought about it for a second 'Seams odd that nothing has happened yet'.

She spends the next hour walking around the arcade playing random games till she got to the back and saw it.

"I always wanted to try this" she said out loud. She then steeped up to the platform and rubbed her hands together with anticipation. She reached out and grabbed the guitar shaped controller with the number one carved on it.

Nabiki reached into her purse and pulled out a few coins and inserted them into the machine, she licked her lips as the machine came to life welcoming her to the world of Guitar hero. She chose her character and the song she wanted to play.

Before the first note was played someone came busting through the arcade door. Nabiki blinked and turned her head toward the door. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Ranma standing at the front door breathing heaving and slowing making his way down the aisle looking around.

She heard ranma say "What is a Pac Man and how could it be useful".

She just shook her head and waved at him 'He never comes to the arcade, what could he be doing here'.

"Ranma what brings you here" she said still holding the controller she thought to herself 'he will pay me back the money for this'.

"Being Chassed" is all she heard him say.

At that instant loud voices could be heard outside and one loud voice could be heard saying "There you are".

A bright light could be seen coming through the door and the silhouette of ranma flying toward her. He landed on her with the controller firmly pressed between them.

The last thing she heard before the explosion was:

"I am Iron Man!  
Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall?"

Nabiki came back to her senses while humming Iron Man. She realized that Ranma has just took a sharp left turn and she was about to run strait into a wall.

"gasp" said Nibiki as she came to a complete stop inches from the wall. She looked to her left and could see Ranma still running down the hall way.

'Stop your day dreaming and pull yourself together' she scolded herself as she turned and made her way after Ranma. 'We don't know where we are and Ranma is the only protection you have so don't loss him' the little voice in Nabiki's head told her.

Elsewhere in the principal office.

Bob and Matrix walked into the hanger.

"Hmm, this is the hanger that Dot told us to met her?" bob said as he turned to Matrix.

Matrix just shrugged "Yea sis said this hanger"

A loud grinding noise was heard as the giant doors to the hanger started to close. Both Bob and Matrix turned and looked with wide eyes and the hanger doors shut behind them.

"IT'S A TRAP" yelled Matrix.

"Glitch Jaws of life" state bob as he flinched from matrix yelling in his ear.

The gear shot off of glitch and morphed into a large set of pliers but harmlessly bounced off the closed doors.

"Glitch return"

Matrix walked up to the door and tried to pry them open with his bare hands when a loud voice could be heard coming from the loud speakers in the hanger bay. "Welcome to your new prison my little sprites, bwaa haa ha"

"I really hate that virus"

"Yea I know Matrix, I know.

Still Elsewhere.

"Dot what do we do"

"I don't know Mouse, the communication system does not work and I can't give the general evacuation order." Dot said as she lowered her head as Two Figures ran past them down the adjacent hallway.


End file.
